The Torn Prince
by Helena Chaos
Summary: This is a story about the complexities of human kind...A must read! said Emily...so yes...If you do read it, please don't forget to R & R please!
1. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonBall Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the rights to the song "Beautiful Stranger" by Madonna. If you're going to sue, you won't get much, so don't bother!

Beautiful Stranger: Chapter 1: Broken 

Vegeta sat brokenly, his head in his hands and tears pouring from his eyes. The surroundings, his training pod in C.C.'s backyard, weren't much better. The whole pod was beaten to a pulp, from the walls to the ceiling to the floor. The computers were fried and electrical wires hung from the ceiling, buzzing as ripped electrical wires tend to do.

Suddenly Vegeta removed his head from his hands and looked at them blankly before smashing them into the ground. Red liquid ran from his hands as they lay like jello on the ground. Vegeta didn't have the will power to move them; he was too saddened by his thoughts of self-righteous suicide. "Kakarott!" he screamed, "how you mock me!" His blood was still running onto the floor when everything went black.

Vegeta awoke slowly, not quite ready to, but knowing that he had to none-the-less. Still trying to open his eyes, he became impatient with the world and did the only thing that seemed right. "Woman! Get in here!"

"Oh goodness!" Mrs. Briefs' peppy could be heard down the hall. "I'm coming Vegeta!" The click-clack of her heels came closer and closer until she entered the room and stopped. "Good-bye morning Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs panted. Vegeta looked at her strangely, confused by the situation. Most of the time, it was Bulma who catered to him.

Mrs. Briefs, who seemed to sense his confusion, smiled sweetly at him. "Bulma is spending time with her sister. She's back!" Mrs. Briefs jumped into the air, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Vegeta, still confused, became irritated by the predicament. "The woman has a sister?" Mrs. Briefs nodded her head excitedly, desperately trying not to jump out of her stockings (had to come up with an old saying!).

"That's right, Vegeta," Bulma yelled from down the hall. He heard giggling after that. Bulma walked into the room and in after her came the most beautiful woman Vegeta had ever seen. Her long purple hair lightly touched the back of her knees while her dark green eyes haunted Vegeta's black soul. She, in short, was a full-fledged sex goddess.

Suddenly, the sex-goddess began walking towards Vegeta's bed. "Thank you," she whispered, her cheeks bring slightly red. _How did she know? _Vegeta thought silently.


	2. The Bloody Paradise

**Disclaimer**: Again…I don't own any of the DBZ characters…So don't assume that I think I do. So there!

This is Chapter 2 of my psychological piece, formed around my all-time favorite DBZ character, Vegeta. So yeah…I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R & R!

Chapter 2: The Bloody Paradise

The sex-goddess sat down in the chair next to Vegeta's bed, silently looking over him. "You look like you banged yourself up pretty badly, how on earth did you manage that?" Vegeta looked at the unnamed goddess and her smile had dropped to a concerned frown, her eyes full of worry. The eyes were homey and welcoming, almost inviting him to look into her soul. These were the eyes that he had not been used to. _Not even Kakarott's are that kind…_.

Vegeta thought back to the damned training room, the symbol of most of his anger, the root of most of his present hatred…. He looked back upon the pain and the anguish that he felt, not only physically but mentally also. He hated everything the training room stood for in life. It made him feel weak, insignificant. Every time he trained, he thought about Goku, Kakarott as he called him, laughing at his weakness. He hated the thought, he hated everything about Kakarott, training, and pride, but that's all Vegeta had. He had nothing more in life, no one else to help him. He had no one to turn to if he needed a hand.

Vegeta suddenly felt a hand against his chest, and instinctively powered-up. He threw his head towards the potential threat and found nothing more than his goddess; her eyes had once again changed emotions. She was terrified and had pulled back her hand and was now cradling it with the other. Bulma ran towards him, screaming all the way. "Vegeta!" He felt a weak strike against his skull and turned towards the woman. "It's her first day and you've all ready got her terrified! No wonder no one hangs around you!"

Vegeta's insides tore. No matter how much he tried to pretend his heart was numb, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that words didn't matter, he couldn't ignore the cruel comments that the others made, especially Bulma.

"Bulma, please," the goddess whispered, almost pleading for her to listen.

"Paradise, it's time somebody told him!" Every time Bulma screamed, it tore another chunk of Vegeta's seemingly lifeless soul to shreds.

"Bulma, I think he already knows. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you rubbing it in." Paradise's kind and wise words made Vegeta flinch, but not the bad kind of way. He realized that this woman, whom he just met less than 5 minutes ago, was sticking up for him, even though he had instinctively pushed her away.

"Obviously not! He keeps acting that way!" Bulma screamed towards her sister, her eyes glowing furiously.

"Well monkey see, monkey do!" Paradise was breathing hard; her heart was secretly pounding.

Bulma automatically shut her mouth, fully aware that she had lost. She wanted to say something, something that would make Paradise eat her words, but she couldn't think that quickly. Instead, she screamed at the air, hoping something would happen, but nothing came to place. Furiously, Bulma stomped out of the room, mumbling all the way. Her poor frail mother tiptoed quickly behind her, trying desperately to try and calm her raging daughter before she killed something.

Paradise turned back to Vegeta, hurt by everything in the room it seemed. "I'll just leave you alone…." Small tears fell from her delicate eyes as she ran out of the room.

Vegeta fell quickly into a deep sleep, saddened and exhausted.

Vegeta's Dream

Vegeta walked through a dark haze, and a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. "Who are you?" His voice echoed through the dark room…or whatever he happened to be standing in.

The figures eyes lit up, and they shone at him, the their face was looking straight at him. Vegeta began walking towards the figure and it began to back away. "Wait!" he called towards it, but it moved faster, and then disappeared. Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of him. "You did this!" he called. "I hate you Kakarott!" And suddenly, Goku disappeared from his sight and the hazy figure reappeared in front of him. "Please," Vegeta pleaded. "Who are you?" Tears welled up in his eyes as a Heavenly light shone over the figure, revealing an angelic woman in a hood. She looked up at him and the hood fell back, exposing her face to be his Goddess. Paradise. _Her beauty would make even Aphrodite envious…_

Suddenly, Vegeta awoke, sitting up in his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. Vegeta stood up on the cold floor and shivered. _I need some air…_ he thought to himself.

He walked to the window in his rather large room, passing a dresser in the process. Vegeta reached his small window, and pushed it open gently, embracing the cool air. He took a deep breath, allowing the air to circulate through his veins.

He walked back slowly to his bed, again passing what he called _the stupid dresser_ again and stopped. He looked at the dresser and caressed its metallicy finish. _How we have killed the land…_

And with that thought in mind, he began the short walk to his bed again, not stopping for anything. Vegeta dropped onto his bed and almost instantly fell into a deep slumber, not noticing the sun's rays peaking into his window.

Vegeta finally awoke to Bulma's mumbling, still hateful about her bitter defeat. She stood in place, reading a piece of paper, tapping her foot as if she were listening to music. Her shifting eyes moved as she assessed the words, one by one, driving Vegeta slowly mad.

He stared curiously at it, trying to determine what it was saying to Bulma, what it was whispering to her eyes. As Bulma finally finished, she placed the paper on the night table next to his bed and stared at Vegeta sadly.

Vegeta, who was tired and annoyed, snapped at the mysterious look. "What are you looking at woman?" Bulma blinked, regaining her consciousness (came out of her thoughts) and crossed her arms.

"Taking care of your broken ass," Bulma spat back. "But you obviously don't need my help, so I'll just leave you to yourself!"

"Fine! I wanted to go train anyway!" Vegeta got out of bed, ignoring the shooting pain in his body, telling himself that he needed to get out of bed; that he had to once again try and prove himself. So, pulling his spandex shorts over his checkered boxers, left the room.

As Vegeta started the long walk to the training room, he heard humming coming from the room behind him. Vegeta stepped back and the door slid open silently, revealing Paradise sitting on her bed. She sat by herself; doing something…He couldn't see her actions, being so far away. He walked in quietly, trying desperately to focus his eyes well enough to see what she was doing. When he got close enough to see, he stopped, gasping for air.

Paradise sat on her bed, cutting her left wrist, not even bothering to acknowledge Vegeta's presence in the room.

Vegeta, having collected himself, ran over to Paradise and grabbed her bloody wrist. "What are you doing woman?" Vegeta drug Paradise to the bath and threw her wrist in the sink and turned on the hot tap.

After a little while, Vegeta removed her wrist from under the steamy water and looked at it sadly. Vegeta walked to her bed quickly, ripping apart her clean white sheets and bringing them with him as he walked back to the bloody Paradise.

Slowly, he wrapped the makeshift bandages around her molested wrist and tied it into a strong knot, as if to keep the evil blade away from it. As they both sat on Paradise's bed, all was quiet as they looked at the floor. The silence that they shared was brutally awkward and it seemed to sheer the mutual trust in the room as both set of eyes shifted from the floor to the other.

_How could she do something so horrible to herself… _Vegeta thought. He turned to look at her, and to Vegeta's surprise, Paradise was crying. As she realized that Vegeta was looking at her though, she put her head down again. Vegeta placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "Why would you do something so drastic?" Vegeta cried angrily, hoping to conceal his worry and sorrow.

For a moment Paradise said nothing, merely rubbing her wrist. Just as Vegeta was getting impatient and about to ask her again, Paradise opened her blue lips. "Thank you," she whispered and threw herself into Vegeta's arms before he could say anything. Paradise grabbed Vegeta tightly, as if afraid to let go, while she buried her face into his chest. Her body shook ever so slightly as she sobbed softly into the refuge of Vegeta's warm body.

Vegeta's body, however, was desperately trying to react, trying to push Paradise away, but he had his arms wrapped around her small body too tightly to let go. _She needs to be held. I can't let go._ But there was one thing Vegeta couldn't get out of his mind, _Why did she thank me?_

As though Paradise was sitting in Vegeta's mind, listening to the one-sided conversation, she answered his longing question. "I wanted to live and you saved me from death."

Vegeta was taken aback; unable to comprehend the gratitude that someone was giving him. And as his Saiyan pride often did, it reared its ugly head. "Well the woman would not have been pleased if I had let you die. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at," he spat.

_He fears what he doesn't understand…He is simply human._ Paradise's eyes went wide, her heart filled with disappointment. "Oh, well she'll be grateful, I'm sure." With that, Paradise stood up and walked towards the door, not bothering to look back and see Vegeta cursing himself.

What will Paradise do now that Vegeta has been a butt head to her! Will she still accept him or throw him away. And what will Vegeta do to redeem himself?

Sorry about that people, had to be like the silly announcer on the show! Was in a silly sort-of mood! So any way, I hope you liked the chapter and that you'll be kind enough to review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Paradise!

All right y'all, this is the next chapter to the series…I noticed no one has commented/reviewed (on) it, and if I don't get comments, I probably won't continue to write it. I have many other stories that I can stand to finish! So yeah, please R & R cause I really like this one!

Last time: Vegeta was taken aback; unable to comprehend the gratitude that someone was giving him. And as his Saiyan pride often did, it reared its ugly head. "Well the woman would not have been pleased if I had let you die. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at," he spat.

_He fears what he doesn't understand…He is simply human._ Paradise's eyes went wide, her heart filled with disappointment. "Oh, well she'll be grateful, I'm sure." With that, Paradise stood up and walked towards the door, not bothering to look back and see Vegeta cursing himself.

**Betrayal**

Paradise suddenly stopped. Turning around, her face was hurt, more hurt than before. "This is the part where you're supposed to say, 'Stop'." Vegeta looked bewildered. She kept going. "You're supposed to say 'Stop, I'm sorry for what I just said. Please, come back?'"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, still slightly confused by the new conversation. "I guess I've never heard that one."

"You're supposed to hold me after that, and then everything will just fall into place and work its self out."

Vegeta gestured for Paradise to come to him, and she did, slowly. It wasn't quite what she had had in mind, but it's all his pride would allow him to do, and she was satisfied.

Holding Paradise tightly in his muscular arms, he thought to him self 'Good, now it's time to apologize.'"

"You're forgiven," she whispered.

Vegeta pulled Paradise away from him, his face horrified as if she had just murdered someone. "How do you know what I was thinking?" Vegeta whispered.

"I can read your mind, Vegeta. Haven't you noticed before? The first day we met?" Paradise's face was uncaring and bored, or so it seemed.

_That woman probably knows every little detail about my life! She'll probably go and tell everyone all of my fears and weaknesses. I must know what she knows!_

Vegeta took hold of Paradise's arms and pushed her against the wall. "What do you know, woman?"

Paradise was utterly confused, her eyes fearful and hurt. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"You know what I'm talking about woman! Don't play dumb with me!" Vegeta powered up, a golden light surrounded his body as he did so.

Paradise's eyes pleaded with his, pleading for him to let go. He squeezed her arms so tightly; she feared that they would simply shatter from the pressure of his grip. "Vegeta, what are you talking about!" By this point, Paradise was screaming. She was in pain, and she was confused and hurt. "Please…Let go." Her knees gave out on her, which would've sent her crashing to the ground, but Vegeta's grip was so tight, she appeared to still be standing. Vegeta became more furious, more of a tyrant than ever before.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me what you know." The tone of Vegeta's voice had calmed to a harsh whisper, as apposed to the horrible yelling of before. But just as before, Paradise shook her head unknowingly. After that, it just kind of hung there. And then, Vegeta noticed, she had stopped crying and things had gone eerily silent.

Vegeta dropped Paradise onto the floor uncaringly and bent down to her level, taking his hand and lifting up her delicate head. He gasped as soon as he saw her now frightening expression.

He eyes glowed red as her amber hair floated around her fragile shoulders. "I'm telling you for the last time, I know nothing!" The last of her words came out in a sort of hiss, giving Vegeta goose bumps all over.

Before he could say anything else, Paradise had risen and was talking towards him slowly, menacingly. She lifted her small hands and placed them on Vegeta's strong chest. Suddenly, a force of energy pushed Vegeta so roughly that he flew into the closest wall, falling onto his butt with a thump. Amazed, he stared at Paradise, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

And then, Paradise's power ceased. Her eyes stopped glowing and her hair settled its lively feet. She kneeled down to his level and softened her eyes a little. "I don't know what you're hiding from everyone…" she stopped for a second, looking over Vegeta again, reading his confused eyes. "But I would never use it against you. I know you hurt, and I don't need to use my mind to tell me that…" she stopped again, peering at him with her most pleading eyes, pleading with him to see her innocence. "I don't know why you're hurting, but I can see the emotions in your eyes." Paradise lifted her small hand, the brutally molested hand, and slowly made it towards his face giving him time to comprehend her actions. Paradise's soft hand touched his face and caressed it gently. Vegeta only wished he could stay forever in that sweet surrender.

End Chapter 3  
Please don't forget to R & R!


End file.
